


Where Frozen Flowers Bloom

by Rumoris



Series: Tales Around the World Tree [1]
Category: Etrian Odyssey Series, South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Cartography is out to kill them, Etrian Odyssey AU, Gunner!Kyle, M/M, Medic!Butters, No need for knowledge on Etrian, Protector!Cartman, Sovereign!Stan, Survivalist!Kenny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2019-06-08 22:59:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15253929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumoris/pseuds/Rumoris
Summary: After an almost fatal accident that happened in the Labyrinth of Yggdrasil, Eric Cartman decides to do something about the bickering duo of his guild in order to stop them from going bankrupt.His plan involves a badly drawn map, an angry red-haired gunner, and several near death encounters with the local wildlife.





	1. Calm before the Blizzard

            That night, the Stickleback Tavern was bustling with life. Travelers and explorers of all backgrounds gathered around the tables to share their stories, drink to the memory of their fallen allies or just let out some steam between assignments. In the air a sweet, refreshing fragrance mixed with the smell of freshly cooked meat and ale. However, two members of the masterfully named ElvenKeep were not enjoying their meal as much as they were supposed to.

            A childish fight between their teammates stirred up the local Formido Oppugnatura Exsequens, a really powerful mutated form of the local wildlife, they tried to avoid at all cost. They managed to escape, but this little stunt sent the pillar of their support, the sovereign, Stan Marsh to hospital, not only costing them serious amounts of money, but temporary cutting them off from further explorations.  And as their guildmaster Eric Cartman hated gambling with their finances especially now, that they were already exploring the forest of frozen wilderness and his pockets began to fill up after he started selling the minerals they’d found.

            But thanks to those loose cannons, Kenneth McCormick and Kyle Broflovski he was dancing on thin ice. Well, technically the ice wasn’t _that_ thin and they were nowhere near bankruptcy yet, but Eric loved to tap their team funds to use it on himself and the less money they had the easier it was to notice.

“I swear to you Butters, if this goes on I’ll kick both of them out of my team.” he groaned into his drink.

            Butters only nodded uncertainly, not being sure what his friend was referring to. Fortunately, he got his explanation soon enough.

“We are losing funds, because Kahl starts bitching whenever I put him next to Kenny and he wastes ammo, because he gets frustrated and trigger happy!” the knight complained. “If this keeps going on we will go bankrupt because all our money goes to fund that psycho!”

“Well, Eric, have you tried to talk to them? Maybe they just need to sort out their differences.”

“Been there, done that,” he muttered bitterly. “It went well, until Broflovski got sand in his vagina and they started bickering _again_ I don’t even know what’s their problem because out of everything, they refuse to talk about that.”

 

            Butters just sat there in silence, listening to the cheerful piano song in the background. Being next to Kenny and Kyle most of the times made him more observant of the duo. And while he was not so happy about sharing details of their private lives, he had to admit, that if this keeps up, then it’s only matter of time before they have to go home South Etria. He wasn’t so keen on meeting his father and getting locked up in his own home after he ran away to pursue his dream as a healer.

“Maybe it is not my place to say this…” he cautiously looked around, making sure none of the mentioned people were present. “It started around the time they went out for the night, right? Must have been something serious because Kenny was furious and the door almost fell out of its frame when he closed it. I think Kyle didn’t come back to the inn that night. But, maybe you should ask Stan about that...”

            This piqued Eric’s attention.

“Was this when Kyle looked like a plant monster when he appeared at Tweek’s Restaurant?”

“Yes, yes, he was all muddy and had leaves stuck to his clothes. Then both Stan and Kenny got angry at him for going to Yggdrasil alone!”

“Butters that was a month ago!” he exclaimed.

“Well, you know ‘em, Eric…” the medic shrugged, finally taking a bite from his steak. “Some conflicts are viruses. They need more time to be visible. Like an incubation period.”

“And the easiest way to stop the spreading of viruses if to burn the bodies,” Cartman snickered to himself, taking a sip from his glass. “Well, Kenny tells you everything. Did he ever mention something about Kahl?”

            The boy hesitated. This conversation got way too personal way too soon. But then again, he should’ve known better than to accept an invitation from Cartman. He lowered his voice so not even the person sitting at the table next to them could hear his words.

“Kenny used to gush about him a lot.”

            Cartman had to raise an eyebrow after hearing this.

“Used to. You mean, after _that_ night he stopped completely?” he inquired.

“We-well, not really.” Butters trailed off. “He starts complimenting Kyle then, it’s like, he suddenly stops himself.”

            An evil smile spread across Eric Cartman’s face as he slowly added more to this story based on what Butters had told him. His heart started beating a bit faster from the excitement he felt from being in the limelight. Whatever happened between the gunner and the survivalist of his ragtag team, it must have been related to emotions. Fortunately, relationship problems were things he was an expert at. Especially when it came to getting people together. Furthermore, since this time, it involved Kyle, his frenemy, he was allowed to use bit more extreme measures.

“Thank you for telling me this Butters.” he thanked the boy, before downing his drink. “Say, how much does Kenny like playing the hero of our group?”

 

***

 

            That day Kyle Broflovski, gunner of ElvenKeep was in a foul mood and even after talking with his childhood best friend at the hospital, his mood did not improve. He was ready to stab a man. Preferably, either Cartman or Kenny as both of them deserved it after last night.

            Though, after giving it a second thought, he might give Kenny one more chance. He didn’t truly hate the ranger… It was just… Lately their relationship was stormier than the harbors of Batavia. All of this because of a misstep from both of them, that happened at the tavern over two plates of gibier curry.

            He thought about apologizing properly or at least giving Kenny a sign that it was okay to talk again or hold conversations like adults, but that idiot had to go and ignore him in the middle of a battle because apparently, silent treatment extended to life or death situations. Now Stan was resting in the hospital after suffering a full blown hit from one of the venomous dragons in the labyrinth and getting paralyzed for the night!

            But after he stopped fuming about the accident and his logic kicked in, he had to admit that both of them were at fault. Kenny was too arrogant while he got caught up in his annoying silent punishment game and let himself be distracted… Nevermind. What mattered that Stan survived the encounter.

 

            He was about to turn right and check the Grand Duchy’s market in case some kind of worn equipment or accessory catches his eyes, when a boulder stood in his way, stopping him from going further.

“Whoa, Kahl you look like you would be ready to kill a person.” The boulder spoke to him only to reveal himself as Eric Cartman, the good-for-nothing protector of the team.

“And that person will be you, if you don’t get out of my way!” he barked back in irritation and tried going around Cartman, but the youth followed his moves.

“No can do. Also you might be happy to hear that I came here to help you.”

            The statement made him throw a questioning stare toward Cartman’s direction. “What?”

“With Kenny.”

“I don’t need help with Kenny! Get lost, Cartman!” he finally managed to slip through Cartman’s human wall.

“Stan and everyone else in the team would say otherwise. You two caused tons of trouble the past month and now Stan is in hospital,” Cartman’s tone was slow, like a snake slowly weaving its body around a squirrel. Kyle tried to escape by quickening his steps as he walked through the market. However, the good-for-nothing protector already had a solid grip on him.

“It was an accident,” he muttered.

“Yes, of course. It was an accident. But I thought that Kenny’s birthday is coming up and you know… A peace gift might bring back the balance.” Eric tried to be as neutral as he could, fighting back a grin.

            Kyle stopped in his tracks and tried to figure out what was the secondary reason. Eric always had something else up in his sleeves or wanted something in exchange for his help…

“What do you mean?” his expression turned serious.

“Well I’m not sure… Are you willing to go to the Labyrinth?”

“Depends on what for.”

            Eric let out a laugh as he pulled a folded paper out of his shoulderbag.

“Yesterday at the tavern I came across this map. It shows the spot where you can find crystal egret flowers. As you know, their petals are used for remedies and the fetch a fine price.” he stopped waiting for Kyle to ponder on it a bit. “You know, I think our friend, Kenny would appreciate that a lot. It’s way more special than that measly celestine bird you’ve been working on. “

“He gets embarrassed about gifts.” Kyle added his share of thoughts, refusing to acknowledge Cartman’s remark on the tiny crystal figurine he was working on.

“You can always just write it off as a thoughtful random finding. He doesn’t have to know that you went to the labyrinth because of him.” Eric shrugged, but he let a tiny smile appear on the corners of his mouth. Kyle definitely took the bait.

            The boy took the map but as he opened the paper he frowned at the contents, grimacing as he tried to make out the various symbols and routes.

“Hey… We still haven’t mapped this area...”

“But this is why I bought this map!” he leant closer the gunner, pointing at the blue circle. “It’s not even far from the stairs. And has shortcuts! For a gunner like you, this is a walk in the park!”

            Kyle didn’t say a word, just silently slipped the paper in his pocket and continued his route through the colorful sea of sellers. However this time Eric didn’t even try to call after him as he watched Kyle disappearing in the hustle and bustle of the market. True, he didn’t get a solid answer about his little gift, but he knew that his plan was already in motion.

 


	2. Peaceful Dining Table

            Ever since he saw Cartman at the hospital, Kenny’s common sense sounded small, but persistent alarms at the back of his mind. He tried to shoo away his suspicions when he first saw that infamous, dumb smile plastered on his guild leader's face. Cartman probably just made a good deal or successfully managed to piss off Kyle for the hundredth time. Or at least, he desperately wanted to believe in that. However, as the day continued he started to notice smaller details that didn’t fit the guild’s usual daily life.

            Cartman was still surprisingly cheerful and Kenny swore that from the corner of his eye, he’d seen the knight clapping in excitement whenever he thought Kenny wasn’t looking. Usually he acted like this when he managed to do some “mischief” on the expense of someone else. He could only hope that he wasn’t the target of said mischief.

 

            The guild room they rented at the explorer’s hall was also way too calm for his liking. Karen went to the Auburn Thicket with Annie to gather plants and fruits they could later sell for restaurants or cook for themselves. Bebe was away with Wendy, leader of the _Pleases and Sparkles_ guild. She was one step away from leaving Elven Keep. Stan was resting at the hospital after his encounter with a Hell Dragon. Sparky, his enormous ambush wolf rested near the bed of the boy to keep him company. Butters was running errands. Kenny didn’t even want to think about what Cartman was up to. He had seen him around noon at that was enough Cartman for a day.

            Kyle, however, was nowhere to be found. The gunner visited Stan in the morning, brought him some books, but after that he just disappeared into thin air. Worst part of it, he didn’t speak to anyone about his destination or plans for that day. It contradicted with the fact that Kyle always told either Kenny or Stan if he was about visit an unknown place or asked them to accompany him. After all, despite their citizenship certifications, they were still considered to be tourists in this unknown town...

           As he walked through the bustling town Kenny suddenly felt terribly alone and maybe a bit lost. Nobody really remembered Kyle and nobody could recall a those curly red locks and proud attitude. A natural reaction from the costermongers. On the other hand, for Kenny it  was hard not to miss someone who occupied most of your thoughts over the past several months.

True, they weren’t really on speaking terms after Kyle gave him a black eye, but this didn’t really change the way Kenny thought of him and didn’t stop Kenny from worrying, either.

 

***

 

            Later, he went to visit Tweek’s restaurant in the hope of finding Kyle. However, instead of the redhead he found himself turning into a side character in a cheesy romance novel. Craig Tucker, a ranger just like him, was in the middle of flirting with the owner of the place. Or at least that’s how Kenny deciphered the crazy scene unfolding right in front of him.

            Craig rested his elbows on the counter, trying to hold the conversation with Tweek Tweak was multitasking like a madman. He went from one point to the other, making soup, simmering vegetables and watching the half-caramelized sugar at the same time. Yet, despite the rush, they still managed to hold a conversation and the blonde seemed to find time to answer to the stoic guy. Kenny couldn’t help but feel jealous of their chemistry.

 

            The rest of the members of _Stripe & Co_. were quietly smiling to themselves in the background with the exception of Token Black, who focused on the high lagaard coffee made of roasted rye and beetroot. This was not the type of coffee he was used to. Furthermore, it had nothing to do with coffee and Token’s face betrayed that he didn't like the beverage, at all. He made a face whenever he raised the dark liquid to his lips. Yet, despite the fact that he disliked the taste, Token did his best to bring back an empty cup to the kitchen.

            Next to him Clyde enjoyed the show, while Jimmy hunched over his sheet notes, trying to revise the lyrics he’d came up with the other day.

 

            Considering how the person who probably served Kyle food today was extremely busy, Kenny immediately chose the second option and sat down across the bard, who didn’t spare him a moment to look up from his work.

“A! Kenny! W-w-what, - bu-bu-brings you here?” he stuttered. For a bard this would’ve been a serious problem, but surprisingly Jimmy overcame this when he started singing.

“I’m looking for Kyle…” Kenny told him, defeated. “Nobody saw him since morning and... well, it’s really not like him to go off without telling it to someone. But he isn’t here either...”

“So you c-c-came to me, your fellow bard.” Jimmy noted.

             Kenny only shook his head.

“I’m not a bard anymore. Remember, I reclassed when we arrived to the duchy.”

“True. Well, less c-co-competition and more audience for me.” Jimmy nodded agreeing. “But you are s-s-still a b-ba… tru-t-troubadour at heart.”

“Well, if you say so...”

“Wait, aren’t you two fighting?!” Clyde looked at him once he finished his venison and only had vegetables left on the plate. “You and Kyle, I mean.”

            Kenny looked at him, unsure on how to answer this assumption. They were fighting but not in the word’s traditional sense. If he had to explain, it was more like a temporary knot in their mostly seamless relationship.

“It’s a different kind of fight.” Token came to his aid, or so he thought. He missed that sly spark in the dark skinned boy’s eyes. “More like a lover’s quarrel.”

            Kenny felt heat rising to his cheeks, slowly painting them into lively rose colour.  It didn’t take Clyde long to jump into the conversation, pouring oil on the fire.

“Wait, are you telling me Kenny and Kyle are finally together? Dude it only took them, wait, a year?” He leant closer to them after noticing that the conversation held promise of a juicy gossip. Little did he notice, his shirt touched the piles of leftovers on his plate, leaving a brown oily mark.

“Not in that way.” Token grumbled, while shooing Clyde away from the plate. “Yet.”

“Guys, can we talk about Kyle? Please?”

“W-w-we-e-ll, from a technical standpoint, we a-a-are already talking about Kyle.”

“No, Jimmy. You are gossiping like three nymphs with the exception that nymphs are actually hot!”

“But not as hot as Kyle, right?” Clyde chirped in.

“Oh, just shut up!” he growled. “So, have you seen him or not?”

            Token seemingly had enough or already had his share of fun and decided to have mercy on the poor archer. He raised the cup to his lips again, only to put it back almost immediately. Jimmy looked at him in disbelief, muttering something about him being ‘a baby’ and drank the lagaard coffee in one gulp.

 

“Well, he was here around noon. Ate a plate of beggar’s fowl, drank tea and decided to take apart his gun at the table. You know, Kenny, it’s really not my place to say, but you should talk to him about table manners.” Token explained to him, making sure to call out Kyle’s odd habits to prevent himself from focusing on Jimmy’s “tea” theft.

“I’ll talk with him about table manners once you finally tell me where the heck is Kyle!” he was about to stand up from his seat when suddenly hands grabbed his shoulders from behind, and pushed him back down.

“Don’t start a scene, McCormick.” It was Craig. The cold-blooded survivalist of Stripe & Co.

“I’m not starting a scene,” Kenny argued helplessly, he was ready to jump to his feet.

“Yes you do. They already told you that Kyle _was_ here, what else do you want?”

            It seems like life itself decided to halt his conversation in the form of Craig Tucker. He thought for a moment, trying to find something that could bring him forward in his search for their gunner.

            He only took apart his guns at night, after using them and right before they ventured into the labyrinth. Unlike him, Kyle couldn’t just get a new bowstring from his bag if his weapon somehow stopped working in the middle of a fight, so he had to make sure even the smallest cog was in its place.

            Guns were delicate, dangerous and rather problematic weapons, so Kenny was truly surprised that Kyle could be so patient with them. Especially because he was famous for jumping into situations without thinking first. This also meant, that if the situation called for it, he wouldn’t think twice about going solo and exploring the labyrinth on his own…

            He hummed to himself, looking up at Craig’s jaw from his seat.

“Just one more question, did he have a map?”

 

***

 

            That afternoon when Butters returned to their shared apartment, he saw his friend trying to stuff food and boxes of ammo into his bag.

“Oh, are you thinking about re-classing?” he asked innocently, but Kenny only shook his head. He took out the colourful boxes and tried to rearrange them again so he could fit in more bandages and pledgets, in case Kyle needs medical attention.

“Do you have spare alcohol at hand? Medicinal.”

“Y-Yes. Of course! I just bought new bottles, but Eric won’t be happy…” the medic told him uncertainly.

“Screw him.” Kenny spat in anger.

            Upon closer inspection Butters saw that Kenny had maps sprawled out across the table, all from the Yggdrasil labyrinth, up until the floor they started mapping few days ago.

            Since the duchy refused to print maps and prohibited trading them in order to create some sort of balance between explorers, they had to do everything by themselves. While it was often tedious and took added some extra days to their trips, the method also prevented inexperienced people challenging parts of the lush wilderness they weren’t supposed to.

            Laws were made, that if someone found maps of the labyrinth, they were supposed to either destroy them or bring them to the palace or the guard station near their residential district. While the regulations seemed strict at first, the members of Elven Keep quickly learnt that this was for their own good.

“Did something happen? Are we going to explore without Stan?” he asked Kenny as he walked to his medicine box and took out the brown bottle he had brought yesterday while they were visiting the clinic. “I don’t think that’s a good idea. It’s getting darker out there.”

            Kenny hastily took the alcohol and put it in the side pocket of the small brown bag on his waist.

“Just me.”

“That sounds rather dangerous, Kenny.”

“Didn’t stop Kyle, though.” Kenny murmured, eyes never leaving the map in front of him. 

             He tried to think about the places Kyle could be. It was unlikely that he wouldn’t return from the evergreen forest by night, also, when Karen and Annie came back from the auburn thicket, part of the labyrinth that was several floors higher, they didn’t even see anyone else. They didn’t hear a single gunshot echoing among the trees. That would’ve been one of the trademark signs of Kyle being on the same floor as the girls.

            This reduced the possible stratums and the more he thought about it, the more nervous he became.  Kyle wouldn’t camp out in the forest. He was too lazy for that and instead would just stroll back home to sleep in his own bed.

            And since nobody saw him in the auburn thicket, this only left one possible stratum of the enormous tree shaped labyrinth.

“That bastard!” Kenny groaned and pulled out a rather new paper from the pile. Half of the map contained only sketches, sidenotes and possible routes, but he had the feeling Kyle was stupid enough to risk visiting that floor.

            Kenny prayed that he will find the gunner soon enough to question him in person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was originally supposed to be some sort of prologue for Kenny's side, but it got more and more words, then Jimmy, Token and Clyde wormed their way into the story... I really want to write something focusing on them. (But then I'd get confused between cryde and creek...)
> 
> Jimmy moved to Lagaard from South Etria, Clyde and Craig were locals, Token is from Armoroad.


	3. Betting it all

            The labyrinth of Yggdrasil was a curious formation. Shaped like an enormous tree from the outside, it towered over High Lagaard as its helper and hinder, hiding unspeakable terrors of a bygone age, when people still believed that their world was salvageable.

            But in the present, nobody really knew how the tree appeared or even the true reasons for its existence. People have learned to live alongside it and harness the resources of the labyrinth that was hidden within its trunk and crown. And eventually over the centuries, they created their own mythos to explain the unknown.

 

            However, said tree was different from the Yggdrasil at Kenny’s hometown. In Etria, people had to go deeper and deeper into the labyrinth, descending among its roots by using makeshift stairs. With each floor, they were forced to watch natural light sources slowly slip away from their grasp until their only waypoint was the azure forest with its glowing plants and leaves. In contrast, High Lagaard seemed to create its labyrinth in an upward method, leading people higher and higher, hiding an entire microcosm among its branches while following extreme seasonal patterns.

            They haven’t gotten too far yet, but the first forest they explored was warm and humid, resembling an eternal summer, while in the second, leaves were constantly auburn coloured and an earthy smell lingered in the air, soothing their nerves despite the constant danger that waited them on every corner.

            If only Kyle would have chosen to get lost in this part instead of the frozen darkness...

            Truth to be told, Kenny would rather fight fire breathing salamanders than to go near the wolf infested frozen hell that resembled the coldest winters of his homeland. Even as a team, they barely survived their first encounter with the darned creatures, and there he was now, trying to get past through them all alone.

            Thankfully, the wolves weren’t really active during the day and they just rested at various strategic points, protecting the rest of the pack that waited for the fall of night way deeper in the forest. This time, Kenny had no problem slipping past them, while avoiding the rest of the fauna. He could only hope that Kyle managed to do the same as he silently took the steps toward the next floor.

 

\- - -

 

            The Frozen Grounds… Elven Keep only arrived here few days ago, before turning heels and returning to town. All Kenny had was a completely blank map with absolutely zero waypoints, safe for the stairs leading down. However, he didn’t really have the time to draw anything complicated, so all he did was to make a basic sketch of the routes he followed.

             It took him some time, but he managed to find lone shoeprints in the snow. They must’ve been fresh because they didn’t get buried under the snowflakes that drifted endlessly down from the sky. It could’ve belonged to anyone, really, however, most explorers weren’t stupid enough to venture there alone. Well, most explorers…

“That son of a…” Kenny cursed under his breath as he started following the wakes in the snow.

            Obviously, they were taking him deeper. Deep, into the heart of the forest, because he didn’t have enough problems as it is!

            Something let out a muffled moan near him, and quickly withdrew into the shadows when he saw small white creatures march through the undergrowth, smudging through Kyle’s traces without a single care in the world. The tiny snowmen were no enemies to them, but they could hurl themselves together into one sentient snow golem, furthermore, they loved to invite all the monsters in that area for their fights and Kenny had no time to fend off all of them right now.

            He needed to find Kyle before nightfall and preferably before everything else decided to go on their nightly hunting. With this thought, he stepped past the trail left by the snowsouls and continued tracking down that redhaired idiot.

 

\- - -

 

            Kenny never really had a chance to walk alone in the forest before. Partly, because it was too dangerous and he didn’t feel like running for his life, but also because the survivalist loved to listen to his friends arguing and chattering about the stupidest things. Be it about the weather, taking the wrong turn, forgetting to draw a corner… His friends did the talking for him so he could be sparse with words in return. That was their balanced arrangement and right now, the silence around him was almost suffocating and forced him to listen to every tiny noise made by the wildlife.

            Off in the distance he could hear the leaves rustling as something slowly created way for itself. Heavy steps reverberated in the air in a rhythmic, almost calming way. Yet no matter how curious he got, Kenny decided it would be best if he went to the opposite direction, probably Kyle had done the same to avoid confrontation.

 

            Cold wind swept through the forest, biting into his skin as snow started falling around him in tiny flakes. Snow flurries like this lasted only for an hour or two but fortunately, they were too light to completely bury the footprints Kenny followed up until now. Also Kyle must have fallen several times, because occasionally there were bigger holes in the snow right next to the traces left by him. If everything else fails, he will just follow those…

            However, just when he was about to quicken his steps, the path suddenly ended before him, because Kyle decided to walk through a dense group of bushes. The place was almost unmappable and in normal cases they tried avoid adding them to the possible routes. He couldn’t even see the end of the snow covered underbrush and without any distinct traits, following a trail would either lead him to Kyle or a monster. Once again, getting tangled in uncertain territories would bring too much risk in his current situation.

            He stopped at the edge of the thicket, carefully listening if he could hear any human sound. A cry, muttering, a gunshot, _anything_.

            The veil of night already loomed above him and while it hurt to admit, he grew more and more impatient. The more he waited, the less chance they had to survive the trip...!

 

            Just when Kenny was about to close his eyes in order to focus on his hearing, a gunshot thundered behind him and something hit the tree next to him, tearing out part of the tree’s bark with a cracking sound. Relief and terror washed over the survivalist’s heart as he swiftly turned around and faced his attacker. Green hat with woollen hem. The person’s thick coat followed a similar style, making him stand out of the white and blue hues of the forest.

 

            It took him some time to realize the dirt and mud that accumulated on his friend’s clothes and once his gaze wandered to Kyle’s face he realized the trouble they got themselves into.

            Kyle was not himself! His expression revealed clash of emotions, everything being present and absent at the same time. He looked at Kenny like he had just found the murderer of a family member and wanted to hug him in his anger. Kyle’s smile slowly morphed into a snarl as he targeted Kenny once again.

“Kyle, put that down.” he tried to reason with the gunner, cautiously stepping closer to him. He had a feeling that the next shot won’t miss him. “It’s me, Kenny.”

“I don’t want to hurt you!” Kyle told him in a strained voice.

“And you won’t hurt me. Yes. But first, I want you to put that gun down. You’re not in a state to wave that around like a feather duster.”

            At this Kyle broke out in laughter and waved the gun in front of him, twirling it by its trigger. Before Kenny could’ve reacted Kyle shot at him one more time. However, this time bullet seamlessly went through Kenny’s scarf, burning the fabric in its wake.

            Obviously, Kyle had to bring his _Fire Saker_ out of every gun. Not just a regular gun, but one that converted frozen iron into scorching bullets. Great!

            Kyle was visible in a state of extreme confusion. His emotions and action changed on a whim, often not reflecting each other, working in complete disharmony. It was a wonder that he somehow recognized Kenny to the point of hesitating when his mind told him to shoot, but this didn't change the fact that the survivalist had no idea how to handle the situation alone.

            If only Butters was there... Conditions caused by pollens and saliva were nasty even when they had someone on team who knew how to treat them, but without a skilled medic, getting rid of them was almost impossible. Worse, Kenny was only equipped to treat the gunner’s external wounds!

"I don't want to hurt you, Kenny." Kyle told him in horror.

“Kyle, calm down.” he stepped closer once again, ready to jump if he sees Kyle moving once again. If he was bitten, Kenny should start digging two graves, because there is no way he can get the poison out of the redhead's system without a serum. However, if he got hit by pollen or dust, then they just had to wait out until the effects are gone from his body and then, they could somehow make their way down. Knowing their luck, though…

 

“I could kill you right now!” Kyle roared with tears streaming down his face, suddenly throwing away his weapon and flinging himself toward Kenny. The blonde got caught off guard and he was tackled to the ground, air being clenched out of his lungs. He looked up at Kyle, eyes wide, quickly grabbing the arms of the gunner, and pushing his legs down with his own, preventing him from moving.

“Are you out of your frigging mind?” he hissed. The gunner didn’t answer, only looked at him with a dumbfounded expression.

“What?” Kyle asked out of the blue, furrowing his brows. "Why am I crying?"

            Just when Kenny was thinking about slapping Kyle, he felt the ground softly shaking under him. It had the same rhythm he had felt before. Getting trigger happy in the forest was definitely not a good idea. No, it was a _terrible_ idea, that attracted all the local bad boys to the party.

“Wait a minute! Kenny, why the hell are you here?”

            Using the momentary confusion, Kenny pushed himself off the ground, taking Kyle with him as they promptly switched places. He wasted no time and once again held down Kyle’s hands and promptly sat on the gunner's thighs to bind his legs.

“Because of your stupidity!” Kenny shot back, hoping that his words finally managed to reach his friend.

            But he almost immediately regretted his anger getting the worst of him, when he saw the tears in the corners of Kyle’s eyes. Ah, yes, he almost forgot that the five basic emotions played switcheroo in his friend’s brain right now! The next moment he might shout bloody murder while trying to bite him. It happened once, and it required two people to get Kyle off of him.

            “And why are you sitting on me?” Kyle finally asked with a hint of uncertainty but despite his tone, the gunner’s expression remained disoriented. Kenny only noticed the dilated pupils and his shaky breaths when he could get a closer look at his face. At least, Kyle’s body desperately tried to push him through the poisoning. That was a good sign.

 

          The blonde let out a relieved sigh; however, they were still neck deep in trouble. Something was coming to their way and knowing the nature of the labyrinth, it would attack them on sight. They had to find a hiding spot as soon as possible, as neither of them was in the state to challenge any of the beasts living in the frozen forest, But… If he let Kyle go, he would risk him alerting every monster in a hundred meter radius.

“I’ll explain that later.” he whispered as he heard the trees crack in the distance. The labyrinth constantly changed thanks to these colossal monsters who kept rearranging the paths. “Ky, you need to focus on me. And only on me.”

“It’s not like you give me any other choice.” Kyle spat back angrily while a bright blush came to his cheeks. “Your face it way too close!”

“Alright, keep this emotion for a while longer.” Kenny told him quickly, before jumping up and pulling Kyle with him. He broke out in a dash toward the nearest stone column, ducking to grab Kyle’s gun as they went. Kyle seemingly got caught up in his actions, not being able to react fast enough, and by the time Kenny pulled him to shelter the survivalist made sure that he had a solid grip on the gunner.

“Kenny, you can let me go. I'm okay, I swear.” Kyle hissed at him and Kenny was about to believe him, however, the redhead’s voice got hysterical the next moment. “And give me back my gun! I need that!”

            An angry reply was about to come forth, but Kenny couldn’t answer him, because the next moment something let out a low growl almost right next to them. The blond carefully slipped his hand over Kyle’s mouth, hoping that he won’t start jumping around like a headless chicken the moment the beast gets closer to them. Needless to say, he was surprised when Kyle leaned into him, relaxing under his touch. It seemed that redhead finally managed to tire himself out, so even though the poison was working diligently to wreck his mind, the gunner’s moodswings were less explosive now, only showing in smaller punches directed toward Kenny’s stomach.

            Driven by curiosity, the survivalist peeked over the thicket that served as extra camouflage to measure up their situation. It was a four-legged creature with several heads that kept swirling impatiently, sniffling the air and the tree.

            A Helldragon… A terrible monster that spent most of its time sleeping and only started roaming the forest at night. And if Helldragons were already active, that means that the rest of the nocturnal animals have stirred as well. Taking heavy steps forward, the gargantuan monster looked around, lowering one of its red heads and sniffing the same spot they had their previous fight. It snorted, stirring up some fresh snow, before turning around and leaving with the same speed. Kenny could see its heads looking back from time and time again, as if it was waiting for them to move and betray their position. He only let go of Kyle when he was sure the dragon was out of hearing distance.

 

            The gunner didn’t need any encouraging, he lashed out almost immediately.

“Are you out of your mind? What the hell are you doing here?”

“Me? ME?! Well I’m not sure Kyle, which one of us decided to do a yolo solo round in the highest known part of the labyrinth?” Kenny was fuming. “I’ll help you. It wasn’t me!”

“Well, nobody asked you to pick me up. I could’ve handled it myself.” Kyle defended.

“Yes, and by now you would serve as the breakfast of that giant lizard! Sure, Kyle. You know what? Stay here, do what you want! I don’t care.”

            He could see Kyle flinching at his words, furrowing his brows as if he was about to say something, but Kenny wouldn’t wait for him. The survivalist simply turned heels and started walking to the opposite direction, dragging his half-assed map out of his pocket.

            The gunner just stared after him, shell shocked. He hardly ever saw Kenny showing real anger, so he really took the scolding to heart, hesitating on what to do next. Did Kenny just leave him to fend for himself? After following him to Yggdrasil? He certainly wouldn’t… Right?

 

            Suddenly, Kenny looked back at him… well rather.. he threw him an angry glare, before walking up to Kyle and holding a hand out for him in silence. The gunner could only stare lamely at his outstretched hand, mind still hazy from the poison. Kenny let out an impatient sigh, then grabbed one of Kyle’s gloved hands and started nudging him forward.

            His facial expression didn’t match his actions. They were gentle, as if he was afraid that Kyle might break under his touch. Though, it was probably not far from the truth. The gunner needed medical attention, proper antidote and rest. His movements became sluggish and he had a hard time focusing his attention, causing him to bump into stray branches and trip over rocks. Kenny controlled both of them, gently pushing him back when he noticed smaller monsters, keeping them hidden behind the trees, farther away from the trodden paths and groundshaking steps of Helldragons. He only let Kyle’s hand go when he drew a new part for their map.

“I remember seeing a resting spot around here.” he explained, looking around for any hostile animals. “We can set up a camp there and rest for few hours...”

“You act like a stranger,” was Kyle’s only reply. He ended it with a laugh, but deep down he felt terrible and would rather choose a different action. Crying seemed to fit the occasion, because strange kind of guilt ate him from the inside, but all he could manage to push out was another tiny laugh.

“Well, you don’t act like yourself either. That’s only fair.” Kenny gave him a smile, before turning toward the big door at the end of the road. Despite his effort to avoid any encounters, he heard faint buzzing coming from above them. 

            It was familiar. Too familiar.

            He didn’t look up, but he saw a shadow moving among the branches, pulling its long tail after itself. A moriyana…

“Ky, we might have to run…” he started slowly.

“I’m not sure I can.” the gunner told him in a choked voice.

“Trust me, you can.” Kenny squeezed his hand encouragingly. “Because I don’t think I can defeat this monster and you are not in the right state to be let near your gun.”

“Don’t underestimate me!” Kyle snapped, trying to pull his hand away from Kenny, who just gripped it harder in return.

“Nobody is underestimating you, dumbass! I just stated the obvious facts.”

 

            As they argued, the green insect swooped down from the branch it was sitting on, angrily swishing its tail toward the boys. It looked like a giant dragonfly with the exception of its tail that was capable of paralyzing prey through its toxic thorns. Furthermore it was capable of spitting sticky saliva at their legs to keep them bound and halt their movements. It probably expected the duo to keep standing in one place while it kills them, as one of them could hardly even move from fatigue.

            But when it hovered closer to them, spurring up snowflakes from the blanket of snow, Kenny pushed his feet away from the ground with all his might and ran toward the huge stone door at the end of the corridor, pulling Kyle after him. The icy snowflakes stung his face as he ran and he could hear the powerful buzzing of the two pair of wings behind them.

            Kyle didn’t say a word. He already had a hard time keeping himself together and running required his full attention. When they finally reached the door, however, Kenny didn’t immediately go for it, instead, he took a swift turn, pushing Kyle behind him and pulling his bow off his shoulder. They couldn’t fight the insect in the traditional sense, however nothing said that they can’t fight back and distract it.

             He pulled an arrow out of his quiver.

             It was a selfbow, hardly capable of hurting the thick armour of the insect, however it wasn’t his goal either.  The trick lay at the end of its tip that was filled with pepper and salt-dust. One of the cheapest but most effective mixtures. The moment it hit its target, dust rose from the bow, enveloping the poor soul in a suffocating cloud, giving the team a chance to escape.

            Kenny pulled the bowstring, aiming at the neck of the dragonfly. It didn’t need to hit any vital points, just had to make an impact to make the bag to explode. As the green dragonfly fell onto the snow with a pitiful screech, scratching its face in agony, Kenny used the chance to pull the huge stone door open by pushing a hidden button and shoved Kyle through it, then quickly closed it before the dragonfly could follow them through the gap.

            He heard a last weak rumble as the stone shook under his fingers, but then Kenny could finally say that the danger was gone and the moriyana gave up on pursuing them. Small fries knew they had no chance against the ancient doors.

 

            With the adrenaline gone from their system, both boys fell to the ground tiredly, looking at the silver web of trees above them now that they were finally safe. Monsters couldn’t get through doors and they hardly bothered to make a nest in the small remnants of the ruin so most of them served as resting places for weary explorers.

 

            For minutes they haven’t said a word. Kenny let the snow cool down his back and his mind. They were trapped. Well, somewhat trapped. It could've been much worse.

“I hate you so much,” he breathed out at last turning his head toward Kyle. His hat fell off his head, revealing his blond hair. 

“Too bad that I love you,” Kyle laughed back at him like all of this was just a joke, making Kenny’s heart skip a beat. He was about to believe the gunner’s words when he realized that the poison was playing some extremely cruel tricks on him.

“We will get back to that later,” he murmured under his breath as he stared at the branches above him.  
  
  _I wouldn't mind being buried under a huge pile of snow right now..._ he thought to himself bitterly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At first I thought, why nobody writes about confusion. Why do we always stop at poisoning and getting charmed? Writing this chapter made me realize the hell that is confusion dust.
> 
> Aka watch me as I try to explain the unexplainable.


	4. Smile of the Snowman

            The night around them grew quieter as the two explorers sat next to each other in the snow. Exhausted by their previous stunt, none of them could muster enough strength to speak and instead, they let the forest fill out the silence around them as the birds started their last encore for the day.

            Once he finally set down a lantern and glanced around the area, Kenny couldn’t been more thankful when he realized, that the small room they stumbled into seemed to be a common resting spot among adventurers. Thanks to the surrounding rubbles of ancient walls and the dense forest around them, their attackers couldn’t get inside unless they somehow found a secret switch that operated these doors. Though, sometimes the other side of a door hid even worse monsters and deadly traps, but this time Fortuna seemed to take pity on them and provided a safe haven for the time being.

            It was like an ancient version of cat and mouse, if the mouse hid in its house, then the cat couldn’t catch it no matter how much he wanted to dig the critter out. The devil is hiding in the details, though. If the mouse sticks its head out too soon, it might lose it.

 

            Resting his back against a stone column Kenny heaved a sigh as he closed his eyes. He still couldn’t see the light at the end of the dark tunnel. Furthermore, these past five hours were longer and more exhausting than any of their worst trips, with no chance for a proper resting place…

            He was about to stretch out his leg when he kicked something. The survivalist lazily opened one of his eyes and upon closer glance, the he noticed that around them dozens of small snowmen looked into the forest, wearing crooked smiles made of acorns and rocks, as if they wanted to scare away the monsters with their positivity. He didn’t even notice them at first…

            But even with this small delay, they invited a tired smile to his face as he tried to readjust the statue with a lopsided head with a light kick.

            It was either a tradition started by a sole guild or someone got really bored while waiting for their time to escape from the frozen prison…

            Maybe they should follow their example and add one to the collection…?

 

            However, his attention quickly shifted to Kyle when the gunner started fidgeting next to him. Until now, Kenny didn’t have a chance to observe cuts on his partner’s face, nor the torn fabric of his warm coat. Flowers made of blood were slowly seeping through the thick green fabric and freezing to its surface as a warning sign. Right now, the black flower was big enough to be visible from the other side and the sight struck him with worry.

“Can I take a look at it?” inching closer, he nudged Kyle carefully, but the gunner barely reacted. He kept his eyes trained on the ground as if that would help him stay awake. 

“It’s fine.”

“It’s still bleeding.” Kenny corrected the statement. His hand was already in his bag, searching for the gauze and the bottle of medicinal alcohol he got from Butters. Once he managed to dig everything out, he crawled to Kyle’s other side, pulling the gunner’s arm toward himself, slowly pulling apart the ruined fabric.

            The moment his eyes caught a glimpse of something wet and red in the darkness, Kenny’s stomach made a flip and he had to fight down a sudden wave of weakness that came over him. There was a good reason why he never tried to imitate Butters as the team’s doctor and tried to stay away from looking at open wounds. He was having second thoughts, but in the end, the blond managed to swallow back his nausea and gripped the bottle of alcohol even harder.

“It’s fine!” Kyle hissed at him, but didn’t do anything to pull  his arm away and let Kenny examine the wound he got from one of his meeting with the local wildlife.

“Well, it is not. They got you good…” he muttered under his breath as he tried to disinfect the wound without fainting. Defensively, he pulled his scarf over his mouth to keep the stench of alcohol away from his nose. Sadly it didn’t take away the sight blood running down Kyle’s arm.

 

             It almost looked like the gunner had a fight with a knife; he looked for discolorations around the cut or some kind of change in skin texture but in the dim light provided by the lantern, he could barely make out anything.

 “I hope it wasn’t one of those statues. I have nothing that could cure petrification.”

“No. For your information, it was a _frostbeak_!” Kyle retorted indignantly like being pecked by an angry bird that froze its helpless victims was better than taking a hit from a statue that turns people into stone. Both of them were capable of immobilizing their preys, after all.

“Don’t be so proud of yourself, asshole!” Kenny growled at him, before gently pushing a wet cloth to Kyle’s wound. The gunner was about to let out a shriek, but instinctively brought his free hand in front of his mouth to muffle out the scream.  This didn’t stop him from kicking the ground, stirring up freshly fallen snow around him. Another proud snowman fell in the battle.

 

            In any other situation, Kenny would’ve felt sorry for the boy. Maybe he would even whisper soothing words to Kyle, hold his other hand… But they were trapped in the labyrinth because of Kyle’s stupidity, so he deserved to suffer a bit for his reckless actions!

            Yet, despite his thoughts and the stern tone of his voice, Kenny touched the skin around the wound ever so gently, slipping a hand inside the hole in the fabric without touching the broken skin. He thanked whatever god lived up there in the Heavenly Keep that the bleeding finally stopped. They both needed all the heat their clothes could hold for them, and undressing Kyle to gain access to a gushing cut would’ve been equal with a death sentence.

“How are you feeling?” he asked when he felt Kyle’s weight slowly falling toward him.

“Dizzy… My head is about to fall off. I think I need to vomit too...” Kyle answered weakly.

“Do me a favour and turn to the other side then. Give this gift to that snowman.” Kenny muttered as he took off his gloves to get better access to Kyle’s arm. The freezing cold almost immediately bit into his fingers causing him to wince when he reached for the gauze. He tried to pull the jacket and shirt Kyle was wearing beneath. He wanted to treat the wound, not the fabric, after all… With quick movements, he put the creamy blue medicine Butters usually used on a thicker square cloth and pushed it beneath the layers of clothing, before he started to secure it with a long gauze; slowly rolling it around Kyle’s arm several times, hands never leaving the other boy’s coat. Was this the right procedure? To be honest, he had no idea. Probably not. But for the time being, this was more than nothing.

            Once he secured the gauze on Kyle’s arm Kenny pulled out his hand from the warmth of the hare fur padded coat. He almost immediately regretted the decision as his cold gloves refused to hold any heat for him. To avert his attention from the cold, the blond turned back to Kyle and used the remaining gauze roll to put a layer around the hole on Kyle’s green coat to keep the cold out. Once again, this reflected his skills almost perfectly.

 

            After he finished patching up the bruises and cuts on Kyle’s face, both of them grew quiet and an uncomfortable and without the chirping birds a suffocating kind of silence enveloped them. It only became worse when they felt the judging stares of several inanimate snowmen, as if they were about to ask ‘ _You are here yet you refuse to talk to each other?!_ ’ in a mocking tone. Or maybe this only existed in Kyle’s mind because the poison still made his thoughts wonky and unorganized. He was about to voice his concerns about man eating tiny snow golems with their black little eyes, when suddenly Kenny started speaking.

“What’s gotten into you?! Coming to the worst known stratum?” he asked, trying to hide his gloved hands in his pockets to warm up his freezing hands.

            Seriously! Why would Kyle come to the most unfriendly part if the labyrinth if not… his eyes widened as suddenly his heart picked up. He gripped Kyle’s shoulders, turning the boy toward him.

“You don’t have a rope, right?! Ky, tell me you didn’t bring one!”

“No, and I don’t have a ladder either!” Kyle replied almost snapping at him. Did Kenny just assume that he came to the forest only to hang himself?! He knew better! Also what idiot would try that in a pine forest?! The trees were fragile and the branches were too high!

“Don’t even think stuff like that. Dude, I was about to argue why a pine forest is a bad place to--” he stopped himself from voicing his thoughts. Yggdrasil had a dark side they refused to talk about for obvious reasons. ” Just don’t assume that.”

“I didn’t mean to… Sorry.”  the blond slumped back against the ice covered wall. “But you still didn’t explain why you came here to the frozen hell. I was worried sick.”

“Really Kenny...” Kyle let out an exasperated sigh, “It’s none of your business.”

“Well, I’m stuck here with you so it is kind of _MY_ business now.” Kenny countered. “If not for _that_ then why? Why did you come here all alone, Ky?”

            Kyle pondered for a moment whether or not he should let Kenny in and tell him about the insanely stupid idea he had and decided to follow.

“It’s stupid…” he told at last, pulling his thin scarf up to his mouth. The night was getting colder with each passing moment.

“Certainly,” Kenny nodded in agreement. “Like that matters at this point. So, what was it?”

 

       At first Kyle refused to open his mouth, pulling back into his coat like a scared turtle, embarrassed by his own irrational actions. When he did speak, it was a string of words mashed together that sounded almost too foreign for Kenny’s ears.

“Hey, slow down! The damage has been done already!” he held Kyle’s shoulder, trying to stop the rambling. In the end he managed to slow down the torrent of words, but Kenny needed to focus all of his attention to catch everything Kyle tried to explain within one minute.

“...So I thought maybe you deserved this much after I ruined everything. I mean, it was not exactly my fault, you had your fair share in it, because you just had to wink at that waitress, who is much better looking than I and I don’t even know why didn’t you just ask her out on the spot, because--” he rambled but Kenny stopped him, once again pushing his hand to his scarfed mouth.

“Wait, what? The reason why you pretty much flipped the table on me and stormed out of the tavern was because you were jealous of a _nobody_?!”

“A hot nobody!” Kyle corrected him.

“Oh, Come on, Kyle! Did you just assume that I’d take you out on a date then woo a random chick?!”

“Beats me!” Kyle raised his voice before he realized what Kenny just told him. “That was supposed to be a date?!”

“Why would I invite you out alone at night?”

“To help you woo girls. To make you even more handsome with my lame red hair! I don’t know!” Kyle raised his arms in anger, immediately regretting as a sharp pain ran through his shoulder.

“Goddamnit Kyle…” Kenny sighed. “The only person I tried to woo there is sitting right next to me.”

“I knew it!” then suddenly his logic kicked in and he threw Kenny a terrified glance. “Wait. Wait! Are you out of your mind?”

“Looking at our situation, it seems so,” Kenny nodded expressionlessly.

“So does that mean that you love me?” a blush spread over his cheeks.

“I do.”

            A moment of silence.

“That’s not fair! I wanted to tell you first!” Kyle blurted out reminding Kenny that he was still fighting the mind-numbing poison. He could only hope that these were Kyle's true feelings and he won’t take it back once he finally sobers up.

“Kyle, you are not in the right state of mind for love confessions.”

“Yes, I am!”

“No, you are not!” Before Kyle could answer him, Kenny decided to switch topics. The redhead would certainly latch into the new train of thoughts.  “Instead tell me what are we doing here or is it still none of my business?”

“I already told you... I wanted to find something for you.”

“Last time I checked, I didn’t lose anything in the labyrinth.”

“Look. Fatass, told me about a flower that grows around here and worth heaps of money. Your birthday is coming up, I still felt terrible about the incident at the tavern so I thought ‘why not?’ I wanted to give you something else, but I know you work hard to be able to afford a home for you and Karen and even if it was coming from Cartman, the idea of profit seemed to be more logical than sentimental gizmos. He even gave me a map, and fuck, he is our guild leader so why would he try to trick me? It seemed safe, until, you know, it obviously wasn’t because the map was fake. By the time I realized this, I got lost in the middle of the forest…” ha paused to catch his breath. “Dude, I feel so stupid right now.”

“Rightfully so,” Kenny agreed, but couldn’t really hide the smile that appeared on his lips.

            He was still angry about Kyle’s little stunt, but at the same time, it warmed him that the gunner wanted to give him something so badly. If it was still possible, he probably fell more deeply for this hot headed idiot. 

            Heaving a sigh, he pulled the gunner closer.

“Like I would sell anything that was given by you,” he murmured under his breath resting his hands on the other's waist. What probably surprised him more that not long after that, he felt Kyle’s weight against his side and the redhead wriggled next to him until he could rest his head on Kenny’s shoulder.

 

-.-.-.-.-

 

            Snowflakes danced around them ever so lightly, finding a resting place on their clothes and slowly piling up on the cold fabric. However, as they sat there in complete silence, the forest came to life around them, animals greeting the safety and freedom provided by the darkness. Instead of the previous heavy and fearsome atmosphere, it decided to show them its much kinder and natural side.

            Somewhere near Kenny and Kyle one of the branches cracked under the weight of snow, sending a pile down toward the earth where it landed with a dull thump, followed by another in the other side. In the distance flock of frostbeaks let out a rattling laughter by rapidly opening and closing their beaks as if they wanted to invite another pile of snow to the ground. They grew quiet and after another thump, they started laughing again.

          On the other side of the forest, trails softly shook under the heavy footsteps of seven-headed dragons, which kept patrolling their respective territories after they finally woke up from their daytime slumber.

            These off-kilter noises came together and created the voice of the forest resounding ever so slightly around them like the softest of lullabies.

            Kenny watched the flickering light of their lantern and finally let his muscles relax. However, his mind never stopped and his thoughts joined the rhythm of the white forest around them. Thinking, planning, reconsidering.

 

            He had Kyle by his side in one piece, that was great for starters, but he had no idea how to get out of the forest. In normal cases, a simple Ariadne thread could do the trick, warping them back to the gates. It served as a one way teleporter all adventurers should keep on themselves so situations like this won’t occur. As for its mechanism. Kenny had some vague ideas about the threads, they were probably soaked with magic and connected to the glowing geomagnetic poles but aside from that, all he registered was that the threads took them away from danger. That’s all they needed anyway.

“You don’t happen to have an Ariadne Thread on you, right, Kyle?”

            To this Kyle gave him a look of disappointment with a hint of the expression he tended to show when Cartman did something extremely stupid and flamboyant.

“You came to save me and you didn’t bring an Ariadne Thread? Look, Ken, I don’t want to be ungrateful, and I appreciate the rescue mission, but did you have any kind of plan at all?”

“Hey! I had to think under time restrictions!” Kenny quickly defended himself and gave Kyle a soft nudge with his shoulders “You should’ve brought a Thread instead. Let me remind you who came here first, asshole.”

“And I did bring a thre--...!” Spoken too soon, Kyle quickly bit the last part of the sentence but this didn’t stop Kenny from shaking next to him as he tried to hold back his laughter.

“You petted the squirrel.”

“I did not!” Kyle exclaimed his face slowly turning red from embarrassment as he pulled the ears of his hat.

“Dude, you totally did. You are turning into Stan! Petting squirrels left and right, then being naively surprised when they steal your stuff!”

“Oh, just shut up, Kenny,” Kyle gave him a little shove with his shoulder.

            Kenny missed this. These innocent jabs, the light yet comfortable atmosphere that surrounded them.        Right now, almost everything was the same except that they still needed to get out of the labyrinth if they didn’t want to join the snowmen as warning statues in this safe little heaven. He decided to give Kyle an hour to rest and to collect his thoughts. Seeing how his head kept falling to his shoulders as he tried to keep himself awake, they couldn’t really tackle the labyrinth right now.

 

            Oh, how much he wanted to make a campfire and just forget about the deadly creatures that lurked outside these walls. He wouldn’t really refuse cuddling in front of a fireplace either. Preferably under several layers of blankets! Drinking mulled wine together with Kyle sounded tempting too…            And maybe, just maybe…

“Kyle…?”

“Hm?”

“I love you,” he whispered into Kyle’s red curls, secretly hoping that his muffled words will completely miss their recipient.

“Wow, Kenny. So now I’m in the right state of mind for love confessions?” the redhead chuckled into his shoulder. In response Kenny only pulled him closer, refusing to let go of him.

“No, not really. I just felt like saying it.”

            Kyle nodded, almost knowingly but he wasn’t quite there even now. He was really losing his foothold against exhaustion and the more he tried to pry his eyes open the longer it took.

            _If I fall asleep, I will fall asleep for good_ , Kyle kept reminding himself.

            But he was too tired.

            And Kenny’s warmth was way too comforting.

            As he watched snowflakes flutter in front of his face, his body sank further into the tempting promise of rest and slowly his entire world fell into soothing silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Scylla and me not realizing that playing defensively against her will doom the team, I think I spent around ~10+ hours ingame in the Frozen Grounds. By the time the boys finally reached the Petal Bridge, I could do a blind run, just by walking around gathering spots...
> 
> Writing this chapter was both a dream and a nightmare though. Mostly because of the time spent in the blue + white environment. Well one final chapter remains and I can finally write about different stratums!


	5. A Sudden Gust of Wind that Calls for Death

Kyle could’ve sworn that he’d slept through the entire night since his muscles felt relaxed, as if nothing truly bad happened yesterday. He couldn’t feel the pulsing pain that previously prevented him from raising his weapon higher than his chest, nor the burning sensation radiating from his wounded arm. Everything was back to normal.

Unconsciously, he scooted closer the source of warmth that protected his cheek from the cold air that restlessly bit into his other side. Maybe someone left the window open…? Well, that someone was probably him, considering how people hardly visited him in his home.

He should close it, then go back to sleep, but… another ten minutes surely wouldn’t hurt before he kicks himself out of the warm couch..

As Kyle naively reassured himself about this, he tried to make his way toward the warmth, letting the familiar scent lull him back to sleep. Then, out of nowhere air wormed its way into his warm cocoon and the gunner felt something soft but terribly cold on his cheekbone. He just frowned at the contact, trying to bury himself in his rough blanket, pulling at its button-like decorations in order to drag it closer to himself. Then the cold was gone and Kyle felt his body relax once again, until the sensation was replaced by stinging pain as out of the blue, cold hit his neck, lightly pinching his skin. As if he was bitten by a spider, the gunner couldn’t help but jump, cursing loudly as he kicked the source of the pain away from him.

“Kenny, the fuck?” he asked almost out of instinct, when he saw the blond was lying on the snow-covered ground, trying to recollect himself after the impact, before scooting back to him.

It only took Kyle several seconds to realize that he was not at home, resting on his old and beaten couch and there was no blanket around him, just an orange scarf that barely protected his shoulders and his neck. Without any doubts, they were still stranded in the dreariest part of the labyrinth with no chance to escape unscathed.

 _Fuck_ , indeed.

“To my defense, you wouldn’t react to anything else!” Kenny piped in, the moment Kyle opened his mouth to voice his displeasure. “Besides, I told you not to fall sleep and there is no way I’ll take these gloves off for a second time!”

“Well, sorry for being tired after running around in a forest!” he countered, rubbing his neck. “That’s not a reason to bite me on the neck!”

“No. That’s all the reason to bite you on the neck! Plus... that was only a light _peck_! Years away from an actual bite!” he huffed amusedly, but didn’t even try to conceal the smirk on his lips as he gave Kyle a playful shove with his shoulders. “I swear, next time I’ll just shove a handful of snow down your shirt, you ungrateful asshole!”

“Just dare to do that and I---!” Kyle raised his index finger in a threatening manner, but his expression quickly became puzzled when he saw that Kenny was smiling at him, shaking as he tried to hold back his laughter. “...What now?”

The blond could only shake his head at his actions.

“It’s good to have you back!”

“Uh, Sure? Though, it would be much better if we were already back in Lagaard...”

“Can’t argue with that.”

 

In reality, Kenny wanted to argue. Snap at him just a little bit. Tell Kyle that if someone would’ve been wise enough not to go on a wild goose chase with an obviously fake map, maybe they wouldn’t be sitting neck deep in trouble, staring at dozens of lifeless snowmen.

            Just blame Kyle for everything.

            Let him feel the weight of his stupid choices…

And yet, deep down he knew that their current situation was nothing more than a series of unfortunate events that probably started way back… way before Cartman decided it is time to play his sick games.

 _Kyle probably blames himself for this even if he doesn’t show it,_ he thought to himself, eyes stopping on the gunner’s worried frown.          Biting his chapped lips, Kyle took several steps between the snowmen, staring at their empty smiles, then continuing his journey across the room, muttering to himself about something.

As Kenny watched the redhead, venom slowly dispersed from his mind, and he finally swallowed his thoughts and biting remarks that threatened to come out of his mouth. Fortunately, if there was anyone who could get them out of there, it was Kyle.

 

However, before Kenny could sit back and let Kyle do his part of thinking, combined with a dizzying walk, the gunner looked at him. The look in his eyes betrayed that he had no idea how to progress from their current position.

“So... do you have a plan? Any idea on how to get down from here?”

“We dig us through the layers of frozen earth until we reach the floor infested with wolves,” Kenny told him with a stoic expression. “I’m not sure what do you expect from me.”

“Kenny! This is not the time for jokes!” Kyle stomped on the ground.

“You are right. Because our entire situation is a joke,” Kenny huffed dusting the snow off his clothes as he stood up, walking up to Kyle to join him in his walk.

In the meantime, the flakes got even smaller, almost turning into diamond-dust as they descended from the web of trees. The temperature probably dropped another few degrees, meaning they’ve finally reached the end of night and things were about to get better from here on.

Morning was approaching the forest of white.

\- - -

 

            If only the map Cartman gave to Kyle was legit. If only...

Smiling to himself, the survivalist reached into his breast pocket, pulling out a tattered piece of paper. He still had remnants of the map he began drawing when he first entered the unknown floor, however as he stumbled into Kyle and they started running around the forest, their route became untrackable and unusable. But not everything was lost! He proudly turned the map so it was showing him a completely blank sheet of paper, then pulled out a pencil from the small bag on his side. Plan A might have failed but this is why they had to come up with Plan B by using some good old critical thinking.

Kyle didn’t say a word and just stood dumbfounded, when Kenny silently started walking around the room, then he put a slim wooden tablet under the paper and carefully drew lines on it.

The survivalist closed his eyes, trying to backtrack their route before he made a thin line around the southern corner of the paper.

“This is our current position,” he explained to Kyle, then pointed at the circle “And approximately this is where I started. It had two four-way intersections and a small frozen lake. If we could somehow find the lake then we can easily walk back to the start of the stratum.”

“So what you are proposing is… is basically backtracking?”

“Back _mapping_. Nobody says you can’t start a map from the middle!”

Kyle let out a small chuckle, brushing his snow-covered bangs out of his eyes.

“Because nobody thinks that’s a good idea! Also technically it is not only not recommended, but dangerous and goes against certain laws of the duchy. But personally… I love it! And something tells me it might even work.”

“Well, we all know that I’m a genius. Would you accept the honor of drawing?”

“Obviously, unless we want a map full of doodles and tiny flying dicks by said genius.”

“It pains me that you did not like my artistic rendition of the labyrinth.”

Kyle slid the map out from Kenny’s hand before the blond had a chance to change his mind.

“I told you already, signaling FOEs as dicks is _not_ an artistic rendition!”

“The guard liked it and called it accurate!” Kenny countered grinning proudly.

“Uhum. Then asked us to stop walking around with a map like this if we want others to take us seriously!”

“You are saying this like you weren’t laughing at first. Kyle, you even drew one!”

Holding the map in his hand Kyle said nothing, but the embarrassing memory made him wince a little, as colour made his way to his cheeks. It was their second or third trip to High Lagaard’s Yggdrasil labyrinth, so obviously after getting chased around by deers and bats, they had to let their frustration out somehow. What they did not expect was that there are several guard-posts and checkpoints situated around the first two floors, where they could only proceed if their map was accurate and presentable.

Kyle still remembers the heat rising to his cheeks as the guard glanced over their childish drawings of human genitals, disappointment clearly visible on his face.

“Remember, you got so embarrassed by it, you had to take off your coat once we were out of sight and you almost bit my head off for making a clown of ourselves.”

“Then I hit you with my coat several times while cursing you for being so immature,” Kyle added, smiling at the memory. Things were so much easier back then, for instance, they were not trapped in a freezing hell, trying to find their way out with dangerous methods.

The gunner twirled the pencil between his fingers as he easily finished the sketch of their current room and the doors that stood between them and certain death. His heart felt heavy, stress weighing him down more than it was probably healthy. Taking a deep breath then easing his shoulders, he folded the map, then pushed the door open again.

 

They both waited in silence. Kenny’s hands were ready to reach for an arrow as they slowly made their way out of their hiding spot. The dragonfly was gone, but the natural music of the night disappeared with it, leaving suffocating silence in its wake. The entire forest grew eerily calm around them, safe for the ever-resounding steps of giants.

Something happened during the hours they had spent in the room, but none of them could really put a finger on the cause of disharmony.

As they walked forward, Kenny faintly remembered running straight to the door, and taking exactly one turn before that.

“Did we came from right or left?” Kyle asked, pulling out the paper again.

“Definitely from the right,” Kenny confirmed, and watched as Kyle drew a barely visible X over the left and the road ahead of them.

“Right it is.” Kyle muttered to himself, before yawning into the map. His entire body ached, and that small rest did more bad than good as the remnants of the adrenaline rush finally left his system. He was pretty sure that his arm got swollen and needed immediate medical care, however, he swallowed his complains and only mutter a quiet sentence.

 “I’d kill for a bed.”

“The sooner we navigate out of these woods, the sooner you can sleep. Until then you have this to keep you awake...” Kenny told him as he touched Kyle’s face with his ice-cold gloves, the redhead immediately swatted him away with a disappointed frown on his face.

Part of him expected something more… sensual.

“Alright, that’s a fair deal,” the gunner scoffed.

 

\- - -

 

            Soon, they arrived to the same spot where they’d first met.

The small clearing and the rich undergrowth that had no problems with growing in harsh weather conditions, prevented them from taking a shortcut and from going straight to the other side of the thicket. This alone wouldn’t have been so bad, as on their travels, they encountered worse roadblocks than this. Yet, there was something strange about the untouched layers of snow.

Kenny only noticed it at second glance that deeper into the foliage black and dark-purple thorns were hidden among the leaves, glowing above the thick layer of snow that desperately tried to hide them from unsuspecting explorers. If they were to cut through there, the thorns would probably tear into their skin, inflicting burning pain like their counterparts at the lower-levels of the auburn forest.

Seemingly Kyle didn’t notice that and he was ready to wade through the bushes, nose deep in his map. If Kenny didn’t pull him back by his belt he would’ve probably let out a loud shriek in the next moment, alerting everyone around them.

“Hm? What is it?” Kyle raised an eyebrow. The survivalist didn’t say a word just nodded toward the white carpet of snow and the many dark thorns emerging from it. “Oh. Right… Right. We should probably walk around it.”

Kyle stepped back hesitantly, never taking his eyes off the foliage. Who knows what will jump at them at the next step or what kind of monster created the tense air around them.

 

\- - -

            The atmosphere of the forest was something the gunner couldn’t really describe. Compared to the previous murmurs and constant noises, the moment they left the safe haven it felt like time itself stopped in the labyrinth. The happily chattering birds went completely silent as if their entire existence got wiped from the history of Yggdrasil. The lone echoes that belonged to piles of snow falling from trees only added to the suffocating feeling that crept up on the boys.

In any normal environment, this would have written off as mere paranoia. However, in Yggdrasil, was an obvious warning from the forest itself. Something truly big was on the move, but they had no way of knowing about its characteristics yet.

As they walked around the thicket Kenny instinctively scooted closer to Kyle, following him like a devoted shadow, while keeping his bow at hand. They both knew that the origin of silence was pure fear and in that moment any attacks from local monsters was highly unlikely.

“If someone were to attack us right now, we wouldn’t survive,” Kenny muttered under his breath as he tried to find his own traces in the snow.

“Yeah. Way to lighten up the mood, Kenny” Kyle growled at him as he inspected the wall in front of him.

Unlike Kenny, he didn’t exactly try to trace their steps back, as he barely even remembered how he ended up near these bushes in the first place. Everything was hazy, with only few clear moments. So instead, Kyle tried to find a new path, hoping that it might lead them back to stairs in the form of shortcuts. He kept pulling away the branches that framed their way so far, smiling proudly as the snow-covered ferns revealed a narrow path that probably led to a different section of the labyrinth.

He glanced at Kenny, who was trying to make some sense and the roads leading out of the room, seemingly having no idea which way he came in as he had no idea about the second road.

However, after feeling Kyle’s gaze on his back he turned around and trotted back to him.

“Have you found something?”

“Kind of. It is definitely _something_ and maybe we could take this as a shortcut.”

“And if you are wrong, we might end up in an even worse situation,” Kenny sighed, glancing at his rough-and-ready map. “I mean, while It IS in the way we are going, but I think it would be safer to stay on a road where we can see what’s ahead of us.”

“And if we run into something like that serpent from earlier we will surely die.” Kyle countered, still keeping his hands on the fern leaves.

“But if we end up in some monster’s lair, we will die all the same. I’d rather try to outrun something I know about, than jump into the unknown.”

Kyle stopped for a moment, probably thinking through Kenny’s words, trying to come up with a solution by comparing both possibilities. He kept glancing toward the fork in their road, trying to keep things logical, but despite his exhaustion, his curiosity and enthusiasm about finding hidden secrets was winning.

“I think we should still check it out. Just in case.” Seeing Kenny rolling his eyes he quickly added. “I swear if it’s a monster or we find nothing we can turn back immediately--!”

“Fine…! Just… Fine, we will check out that road!” Kenny threw his hand in the air, angrily taking the branches away from Kyle, nodding toward the unmapped path.

“And they say you are the brain of the team.” he quietly murmured under his breath so Kyle wouldn’t hear him. Nevertheless, as Kyle disappeared in the door made of branches, Kenny followed without hesitation.

Sure, Kyle was right. These tiny crevices often hid well-meaning shortcuts and useful resources, but he also valued his life and could not look past the obvious fact, that sometimes they were connected to nesting grounds. Escaping from one monster only to face a whole horde of them was definitely not the wisest choice.

As they treaded sideways, making their way through the thick foliage Kenny was caught by a feeling he couldn’t really name. In the silence of the forest, the swishing noise their clothes made and the rustling coming from the branches they pushed away from their face became almost unbearably loud. As if every step they took came with the blaring noise of pots and pans being banged together, alarming something truly horrendous. And on top of everything, their concert was accompanied by a soft crackling noise coming from the ice under their feet. They were probably walking on a frozen lake or some kind of creek. Definitely not a good sign.

Then several steps away from the end of the tunnel his unease turned into pure dread. When Kyle swept some branches aside to make his way out of the hidden path, Kenny’s senses were invaded by the hideous stench that somehow reminded him of death and rotting flesh. A smell that was unimaginable in the sheer cold that froze bodies and buried them under thick layers of snow. Yet somehow it was there, making his stomach toss and turn as Kenny took several deep breaths, trying to keep his gag reflex under control by regulating his breathing.

Kyle’s body was almost out of the bushes, frozen in its spot as snowflakes slowly made their way into their hideout. Whatever was in front of him probably terrified the boy enough to render his body into full paralysis. Kenny was about to open his mouth, but in that moment, something sweet yet bitter stuck to his tongue, causing a numbing burn in his mouth.

It was poison and not from the weak kind.

Coming to his senses, he lurched forward and in a desperate attempt to escape, he pulled Kyle away from the open field, then quickly wrapped his scarf around the redhead’s lower face. The gunner mouthed something toward him, but Kenny couldn’t read his lips through the orange fabric.

 _You and your fucking curiosity,_ he thought to himself as their bodies were pressed together in the tight space. In different circumstances, it would have been the most pleasant experience, but right now Kenny’s mind focused on the unknown monster in front of them. Suddenly a green hand with three fingers that ended in black claws emerged from the webbing of trees above them, slowly tearing apart the branches. Using the monetary noise, the boys started walking to the other way, halting their steps when once again, silence enveloped the forest.

Then came an inhuman shriek.

Trees crackled under the weight of an enormous body and right above them, the branches gave way to a purple head. The creature’s teeth were all standing on both sides of its mouth, as if they had no real function, just to tear into the flesh of its prey. Probably, it didn’t need teeth, as the creature could barely close together its jaw thanks to the blue appendage that ended in an enormous stinger and hung from its mouth. It looked like a bloated tongue, yet didn’t fit the anatomical description of the muscular organ.

It took some time for Kenny to find its eyes. Originally he thought that the dark purple lumps were responsible for the monster’s sight, however, when it moved its head above them the corner of its mouth started moving, with rapid movements, bright blue orbs scanned the foliage for its preys.

Thin black claws started lowering in the bushes, scratching away branches, each time getting closer and closer to the to them.

The boys exchanged glances, trying to come up with a solution without speaking a single word. They needed to get out of there as fast as possible, however this beast would probably tear down the forest only to catch two measly humans. The sweetish smell of poison came directly from the pores of the monster, making Kenny’s head dizzy and halting his thoughts. All he could do was to helplessly wait for a plan from Kyle, hoping that he came up with something better than running away.

On the other hand, since exhaustion made his thoughts slow and sluggish, Kyle was not much further with plans than Kenny. Their situation barely left any escape routes that would not end with them dying. He closed his eyes, focusing on their available option when he felt it…

In midst of the noises that came from above them, the ground shook under his feet. It was slow and rhythmic and most importantly, it definitely didn’t belong to their pursuer. In any other case he would probably have a breakdown at the realization that their situation didn’t hold any better outcomes than certain death, however, he was not about to give up.

Squeezing Kenny’s arm, he silently slid his gun out of his holster, then aimed at the spot where the monster’s head was visible through the thick branches.

His hand was shaking from exhaustion and the adrenaline that coursed through his veins. If he makes the tiniest mistake they are done for.

Three… Two...

The monster probably noticed them, because it cocked its head, curiously measuring up the humans, slowly lowering his head.

...One.

Then in a second, Kyle pulled the trigger and a bloodcurdling shriek echoed through their very being as a bullet hit the monster’s head and exploded, leaving a white cloud in its wake. The monster took several steps backward trying to get the chemicals out of its eyes, clawing at its own skin to end the pain. The gunner didn’t waste any time and pulled Kenny after him to get out of the narrow space. The nameless monster followed them with slow, ominous strides.

He was never happier to see a purple dragon curiously raising its many heads to all directions, slipping out its tongue to get a whiff of some scent. When it noticed the boys, suddenly all of its heads turned into one direction and it sluggishly started walking toward them, readying himself for an attack.

“Great. Now we have two deadly monsters following us!”

“Wait for it…” Kyle told him.

“We don’t have time to wait!”

The helldragon threateningly raised its middle head when suddenly, branches crackled behind them and the giant monster tore down trees like they were made of dirt. It halted its steps when it saw the dragon, but when it realized that they laid their eyes upon the same prey it lashed out on the smaller creature, trying to knock it to its side, with its claws.

“We have to get back to the other room. I saw stairs there!”

“Mind if I note that stairs guarded by THESE kind of monsters never lead to better places?!” Kenny stared at him, pointing angrily at the poisonous giant that kept circling around the helldrake. The purple dragon threateningly snapped its snake-like heads toward the monster only to quickly pull them back, snorting to get the poisonous gas out of its nostrils. “This fucker is too toxic even for that poor dragon!” 

“Fine! Then what is your big idea?”

Kenny was taken aback by the sudden change in tone, but kept his ground against Kyle, standing firmly with his original plan. The one they abandoned for the sake of meeting this hellish fiend.

“We will follow our map! Stick to the plan.”

“The map that doesn’t lead anywhere!” Kyle noted and he was already halfway through the path leading to the sealed room.

“At least it won’t get us killed!” Kenny snapped back at him, grabbing Kyle’s uninjured forearm as he started to drag the gunner away from the monsters, slowly backing away from the two titans. “Kyle don’t be a stubborn ass. Not now.”

It was only matter of seconds before the colossi jump at each other's throats to protect their territories and Kyle stood still like a kid, reluctantly glancing back toward the newly found pathway. It attracted him like lamp attracted the unsuspecting moths and the it was made worse, when the rush of excitement made Kyle forget about his own pitiful state. His own body was urging him to go on a wild goose chase.

It was a phenomenon commonly referred to as Explorer’s Demise, the eagerness to see the unknown, adventurers hoping to see something great in their last moment.

Just one more turn, just one more floor…

Kenny knew that look. Knew the signs from previous experiences. But by the time, he realized that, Kyle was already halfway toward the new room they’d found, his legs moved by themselves taking him further and further away from the monsters.

“Kyle, please! Your health is more important than exploring whatever is in that room!” Kenny dashed after Kyle, shaking him out of his reverie just before the drake stood on its hind legs and stomped on the ground with a low and menacing roar.

Suddenly, the soft snow started cracking under their feet, finally giving way to a pit that had been buried under ice for years. Kyle wanted to call for Kenny, but he felt the air being squeezed out of his lungs as his body was thrown into the abyss below them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had no idea that this chapter will took me... a half year to publish? But here it is! The next chapter will be truly the last one...!
> 
> \- Expolorer's Demise is made up. Though, it mostly refers to the times when players not knowing their limits and push their characters to the extremes, because unlocking new floors is way too satisfying. This, especially when you are in the middle of an extra dungeon where shortcuts are rare and FOEs are many, usually ends up with the party being destroyed by one or two monsters.
> 
> \- The monster they have met is actually Tindalos. A boss, only available in the DLC called Eldritch Hound.

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm introducing the "obligatory" Etrian Odyssey fanfiction. I recently started a new save file in Untold using the boys in my main team and this little story just ended up writing itself.  
> Kyle is a gunner, mainly focusing on guns and healing/inflicting damage through bullets.  
> Kenny is a survivalist, someone who is skilled at using the bow and takes advantage of his surrounding.  
> Butters is a medic, who can also hit hard when he needs to.  
> Cartman is a protector knight, who should be protecting the team, but in reality he has no idea about his class.  
> Stan is a sovereign with a noble heart who can heal his friends by protecting them.


End file.
